


You Give Me Hope

by the_story_of_choni



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cheryl Blossom Needs a Hug, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Slow Burn, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-05-31 04:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15111395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_story_of_choni/pseuds/the_story_of_choni
Summary: It appears on the day of your 15th birthday- a tattoo of your soulmate’s name somewhere on your body. Nobody knows why or how this started happening but everyone has accepted it as a part of who they are; there are of course a rare few who do not get a tattoo, everyone hopes that it’s not them that’s labeled as as an outcast due to their lack of ink, yet, Cheryl Blossom can’t help but hope she is one of the rare few.





	1. The Mark

It appears on the day of your 15th birthday- a tattoo of your soulmate’s name somewhere on your body. Nobody knows why or how this started happening but everyone has accepted it as a part of who they are; there are of course a rare few who do not get a tattoo, everyone hopes that it’s not them that’s labeled as as an outcast due to their lack of ink, yet, Cheryl Blossom can’t help but hope she is one of the rare few.

Nearing the end of the first year of middle school, Cheryl began to grow closer to one of her classmates- Heather. The two of them became best friends, inseparable; and at times Cheryl couldn’t help but hope for them to become more.

One Friday night, they were having their usual weekend sleepover. Only this time, Cheryl gained some confidence and closed the space between them as they were falling asleep, cuddling closer to Heather than she ever has before.

Cheryl’s mother came bursting through the door and noticed the lack of space between the two girls. Taken aback, she gasps and ushers Heather our immediately, calling her mother and sending her home without so much as a goodbye from Cheryl.

Mrs. Blossom comes rushing back into Cheryl’s room and begins scolding Cheryl for her _deviant_ behavior and how she will have none of that in her household. Unaware of her mistake, Cheryl begins to cry and wonder what she’s done wrong to make her mother view her this way.

Still at the young age of 11, Cheryl promises herself that she’ll never allow herself to get close to anyone other than her family members again, out of fear of her mother labeling her behavior as deviant. She hopes that on her 15th birthday no name will appear for she does not want to disappoint her mother once more. But a small part of her brain can’t help but rationalize and have hope for her future.

Cheryl’s 12 when she realizes the behavior her mother labels as deviant has less to do with spending time with non-family members and more to do with the idea that Cheryl may not fancy boys as much as her mother wants her to. Trying to push the desire for girls down, Cheryl attempts to do as her mother wishes and develop a crush on the boys in her class as opposed to focusing on the pretty brunette who sits next to her in english and smiles at her during lunch. She tells herself she’s doing a good job of keeping her out of her head (she isn’t).

Cheryl still wishes for no name to appear on the day of her 15th birthday to please her mother. But still, that small sliver of hope stays in the back of her brain that maybe, just maybe the universe will grant her some control over her life and give her a soulmate with a name as beautiful as she is.

It’s the day before her 15th birthday and Cheryl can’t help but be full of anxiety over what tomorrow brings. It could be the day where she follows in her mother and father’s footstep and not have a soulmate marking; or as the sliver of hope she still hold onto says, you _will_ have a mark and it _will_ be a girl.

Cheryl’s twin, JJ, holds none of the fear that Cheryl does. He already knows who his soulmate will be and how his future will unfold, for his soulmate is a girl in the grade above them -Polly- and she got her marking just last year.

It took some time for their parents to warm up to her (they still aren’t fully approving) but there’s nothing they can do so they accept her and their relationship as best as they can (which isn’t much). Cheryl holds on to the hope that if the name is that of a girl, her parents will have the same outlook on their relationship (she knows they won’t).

That night, Cheryl lies awake unable to sleep from both nerves and excitement. At midnight she gives in and goes to the bathroom to see if any marking has appeared since it’s now technically her birthday. Disappointed, she finds nothing and accepts the fact that she may after all not have a soulmate. Crawling back in bed, she allows herself to shed a few tears before wiping her eyes and drifting off into a unrestful sleep.

The next morning Cheryl wakes to a slight burning sensation on her ribcage just below her boob. She gets out of bed to go look in her vanity mirror and see what’s causing this feeling. Lifting up her shirt, she’s shocked to find a name written in delicate cursive that reads _Antoinette_.

Mildly confused, Cheryl can’t help but smile at the name and hold on to the idea that somewhere out there, right now her soulmate is waiting for her. _I have a soulmate_ , Cheryl thinks in awe, _I’m not loveless._ With a new found energy, Cheryl can’t help but to be excited for what her future holds.

Cheryl smiles because it’s obviously a girl but immediately pales as she begins to wonder, _what do I tell my mother?_


	2. Rumors

When her mother found out about Cheryl’s soulmate tattoo every second of Cheryl’s life became an uphill battle. Mrs. Blossom yelled and belittled Cheryl, calling her a disgrace to the family until Cheryl believed it herself. Her mother had managed to convince Cheryl that she was a loveless  _ monster  _ who would live the rest of her life alone, after all, who could love some as cold hearted as her? ‘ _ It runs in the Blossom blood dear’  _ she tells her. On top of her mother knowing the truth about the tattoo, she forces Cheryl to keep it a secret and hide it from the rest of the world, ‘ _ the family can’t have you running around being deviant and a disgrace to the family name, don’t you dare let anyone find out’  _

 

So on the day of her 15th birthday Cheryl was forced to go to school, with Jason proudly showing off his tattoo of  _ Polly _ on his collarbone right above his heart; everyone stopping to ask Cheryl where her tattoo is- after all, Jason got his so she had to have gotten hers. Holding her head up and keeping her signature smirk on her face, Cheryl upheld the air of mystery and simply responded with ‘ _ wouldn’t you like to know _ ’ before turning and walking away. Yet nobody could see the frown on her face as she walked down the halls towards her first period class. 

 

Soon rumors began to spread about Cheryl- whether she actually had a tattoo and was choosing to hid it or if it was all a lie to protect herself from the ridicule of not having a tattoo at all. Cheryl wished she could tell the truth and let everyone know who her soulmate was but it’s not like it would make a difference for her, there were no  _ Antoinette's _ in the freshman class at Riverdale High School; and on top of that, telling people would mean coming out- something that Cheryl was not prepared to do out of fear of the social consequences and out of fear for her mother. 

 

So the rumors continued to spread, neither one of them being confirmed nor denied by Cheryl herself or her twin brother. They took a toll on Cheryl’s emotional well being, even the HBIC only take so much from her fellow classmates, something nobody -not even JJ- seemed to understand. 

 

Freshman year droned on and came to an end, rumors still floating around but had meet their end when new gossip cane flooding into the small town of Riverdale. The summer had just arrived and with it came Mr and Mrs Blossom’s endless rage and desire for perfection from their children. JJ, after being groomed to take over the family business, learned some of the family’s less than stellar secrets and wanted out of it all. He begged for Cheryl’s help to get him out of this town; so, not wanting to lose the one person who’d been there with her through it all, Cheryl helped him get away with Polly. Only to discover later that her beloved JJ never made it out of town, he was killed before he and Polly could make their sweet escape. 

  
Destroyed by the grief of losing her brother, Cheryl vowed to herself to never give someone this much power over her again. She loved her brother seemingly more than she loved herself and now that he was gone, Cheryl had nothing left. Her love up until this point in her life has caused her nothing but pain and despair, causing her to lose both Heather and JJ. It was at this moment where Cheryl decided her soulmate tattoo only meant to bring more pain and destruction into her life, and it wasn’t fair to drag another person down that path with her. So, to save both herself and  _ Antoinette  _ Cheryl chose to forget her soulmate and keep her heart guarded at all costs, letting nobody else in to break down her walls.  Little did Cheryl know, Antoinette was prepared and would be making her way into Cheryl’s heart before she knew it, as Sophmore year came around the corner. 


	3. Parties and Drag Races

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl goes to Veronica’s party for Nick St Claire; then to the Drag Race between the North and South Side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes this story is a little more slow burn than I thought it was.

After what could only be described as a whirlwind of a summer, school was a welcomed distraction from her hellish home for Cheryl Blossom. No more days spent silently crying in Thornhill over the idea that JJ is gone and a life of lovelessness is all Cheryl has to look forward to. 

 

Thankfully, with school comes cheer and with cheer comes some semblance of friends to provide Cheryl with a glimpse of belonging. This year, the squad welcomed two new members- the goody two shoes, Betty Cooper, and her new BFF, Veronica Lodge. Their attempt to woo Cheryl over at try-out was, to put it lightly, shocking but lack luster.  _ The nerve of these two, coming in here and kissing like it was no big deal as an attempt to stand out. So outdated  _ Cheryl thought as she sat there staring at the two girls in front of her. While the reality was, she wished she possessed the courage to do that like the new girl did. So without making a scene or further questioning, Cheryl begrudgingly welcomed the two to the team. 

 

Months went by at school with the same old drama until one day, Veronica Lodge brought trouble into the worn old streets of Riverdale. With the promise of a good time, Cheryl attended a party that Ronnie was hosting to get the son of one of her Daddy’s associates on their side. Without any warning of the terrible creature that is Nick St.Claire, the party went on and Cheryl bgan to let loose and lose herself more and more- giving in to the desire to forget. Not entirely sure how she ended up here, Cheryl found herself swaying against Nick’s side, losing touch with reality. 

 

Next thing she knows she’s laying on a bed with Nick above her when Veronica and Josie come bursting into the room. Suddenly Nick is no longer on top of her but rather on the floor and being beaten by Veronica while Josie stays by her side to check on her well-being. The next time Cheryl gains consciousness she’s alone at home in bed, waking with a start after having a nightmare about the previous nights happenings; only to find nobody there to provide her comfort. 

 

In spite of what had just happened to her, come school the following weekend not a peep was said about what Nick St. Creep had attempted on Cheryl. No check-in on how she's doing or even a small smile of acknowledgment. But still, life goes on for Cheryl Blossom, who has come to terms with the fact that people would rather leave her alone and pretend all things bad in her life don’t exist in favor of keeping their own lives bright and cheery. 

 

_ I wonder if Antoinette would offer a shoulder to cry on or comfort me after things like this happen or if she would simply turn her cheek like everyone else. No. Cheryl, you can’t afford to think about your soulmate it’s not worth it, she deserves better.  _ Cheryl told herself that was the last time she could think of her soulmate (she dreams of her every night). 

 

Cheryl keeps her head up and moves on, acting as if nothing happened to her. After all, that’s exactly what everyone else in her life including her so called friends and mother did. Her mask of indifference seemed to do the job, she’d mastered the art of faking it after everything her mother bagan doing to her long ago. So, life went on and Cheryl stayed strong. 

 

Everything stayed the same, her soulmate long forgotten until the afternoon of the drag race that had been declared to settle the war between the North and South sides. As the match was being set up to begin, as HBIC, Cheryl took it upon herself to be the one to wave the flag that officially began the race. Dressed for the occasion, Cheryl wore red high waisted shorts (her signature color, of course) and white tank top and black killer heels to match; Cheryl worked her way up to the front of the cars but as she moved, she passed a Serpent who seemed to be on a similar path. 

 

The girl stood and stared with a look of annoyance as Cheryl passed, “Uh, I usually do the honors.” she says with her arms crossed. 

 

Not giving the girl a second thought, Cheryl responds, “Not today Cha Cha, I was born for this moment.” with a smirk on her face. Cheryl sways her hips a little extra on the rest of the walk up to the cars, knowing very well that the Serpent's eyes were on her without a doubt. 

 

The rest of the race was boring to say the least, with nothing to do but wait the North and South sides stood on opposite sides of the road waiting to see who the winner would be. As Cheryl stood with Kevin, she found herself thinking about the girl she saw earlier. Her pink hair and the spark in her eye caught Cheryl’s attention.  _ No, don’t think about her.  You don’t need this in your life, you can’t be deviant.  _ Cheryl reminded herself over and over each time a thought popped into her head. 

 

As she was caught in her daydream, Cheryl missed everything Kevin was saying to her, “Sorry, what?” she said as Kevin was giving her a questioning look. 

 

“I said, that Serpent over there seems to have her eye on you. Maybe she into you?” He said with a smirk. 

 

“Ugh as if, she Southside Scum Kevin. And on top of that she’s a  _ girl _ . Besides, she’s probably just pissed that I stole her spotlight earlier.” Cheryl said rolling her eyes, feeling defensive about Kevin pointing her out.  _ Does he know? There’s no way Kevin knows  _ Cheryl worries, afraid she’s not as slick as she thought. She glances over at the other girl, catching her eye and quickly looking away- embarrassed that she had been caught. 

 

_ I can’t get caught up in something like this now, especially with everything going on with mother. You don’t even know her name. This could be nothing.  _ Cheryl tries to calm herself down and plasters on her fake smile for the rest of the world, not letting people know the worried thoughts filling her head. 

 

Hoping that if she pretends everything is normal, everything will be normal Cheryl goes on with her life once more. It seemed to be working. Until months later when the Southside High Students suddenly got transferred in to Riverdale High and everything changed. 


	4. New Kids on the Block

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Southsiders come to Riverdale High School and Toni and Cheryl go head to head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven’t been updating, aim currently on vacation in Europe and it’s been kind of crazy!

The day the Southsiders were scheduled to arrive Cheryl was not in a good mood. It’s bad enough being surrounded by the idiots that plague the halls already but now it gets topped off with the Southside Scum lurking about as well. So to say Cheryl is going to do everything in her power to make them feel as unwelcome as possible would be an understatement. 

 

So, that morning as the Southsiders arrived and Veronica was heading up her welcome party complete with a table and everything, Cheryl gathered with some of her fellow Bulldogs on the same page as her when it comes to the merging of schools. Just as the Southsiders were walking and being greeted by Veronica’s Welcome Committee, Cheryl leads her pack down the stairs. Sporting her signature smirk and looking as confident as she can, Cheryl struts right down the stairs and confronts the group that has formed at the front of the school. 

 

Everything was going to plan, until the same girl with the pink hair and fire in her eyes decides to speak up and stand up to Cheryl.

 

“Why don’t you come over here and say it to my face.” The pink haired Serpent says, stepping  towards Cheryl. 

 

“Happily Queen of the Buskers.” inching closer to the Serpent Cheryl responds, unhappy with the fact that someone spoke out against her (she keeps the fact that the fire in the girls eyes does something to her, making her crave her and want to know her). 

 

The bell rings yet neither girl moves to head to class, not wanting to be the first to give in and back away from the stand off they’ve begun. 

 

“Cheryl relax, let’s just cool down and go to class. We can talk about this later.” Veronica says, placing her hand gently on Cheryl’s arm attempting to get her to stand down. 

 

“Very well, this isn’t over Cha-Cha.” Cheryl states before turning and heading to class. 

 

Toni stays put, slightly shocked at what just happened. She stares at the place where Cheryl just stood moments before.  _ Cheryl. No, it can’t be the same one.  _ Toni thinks as she unconsciously reaches for her right side where her soulmate tattoo lies.  _ Only one way to find out _ . Toni smirks as she heads towards her first period, prepared for a long day of classes where she’ll undoubtedly be looked down upon in. 

  
  


The morning passes by rather quickly and uneventfully for both girls; by the time lunch came around this morning was the talk of the school, the standoff between the HBIC and the new girl. Cheryl sits with the Scooby Gang and Kevin in the lounge, which she’s been doing on occasion ever since her brother’s death. 

 

“What happened this morning Cheryl? I thought we talked about it and you agreed to be civil with the Southsiders at least until they had time to settle in and get a good feel for the school?” Veronica asks, not rudely but in a concerned friend kind of way. 

 

“I planned on being civil but then I laid eyes on the pink haired Serpent from the drag race and I felt like I should give her a piece of my mind, since she seemed so keen on staring at me the whole time at the race.” Cheryl shrugs. 

 

“She has a name ya know, her names Toni in case you were wondering.” Jughead asserts, as he bit into his apple. 

 

Two days later Cheryl finds herself in the bathroom after being denied a weekend away with the people she dares consider friends. ‘ _ It’s a couples only weekend, sorry Cher _ ’ was Veronica’s excuse. She gets it, she does. But that doesn’t mean it won’t sting when the reminder that she has yet to find her soulmate on top of the fact that she could never say who her soulmate is sets in. Still, Cheryl looks in the mirror, holds her head up, and pulls out her phone to spice up their couples-only weekend just a bit. 

 

“Kisses to all, toodles.” Cheryl says with a smirk, satisfied with what she’s just done. 

 

Just then the door opens and in walks the Queen of the Buskers herself. “Did you just tell Jughead that Betty and Archie kissed?” Toni asks with her eyebrow raised. 

 

“So what if I did” Cheryl responds moving to put lipstick on as she looks in the mirror. 

 

“Well did you at least have a reason?” Toni questions her once more. 

 

Annoyed, Cheryl turns her attention to Toni. “That’s right you’re new here. Hi, I’m Cheryl Blossom, aka Cheryl Bombshell. Which means, I need no reason. I simply, am. Feel free to tremble.” Cheryl gives Toni her best death glare as they stare at each other, before Toni breaks and glances away. 

 

“I have a better idea, why don’t you tell me what’s  _ really  _ bothering you, cause clearly you’re in a lot of pain.” Toni responds as she places a gently hand on Cheryl’s shoulder giving her an understanding look. 

 

Cheryl glares at her in return as she slaps Toni’s hand away, “Get your  _ Sapphic _ Serpent hands  _ off  _ of my body!” She exclaims before strutting past Toni and out of the bathroom. 

  
Toni once again stays in places as she watches Cheryl leave.  _ That girl is something else.  _ Now, more determined than ever, Toni sets off to find out if Cheryl is really her soulmate or if it’s just a coincidence. 


	5. Dinner and a Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni runs into Cheryl at the movies and invites her to watch the film with her, the two have a heart to heart after the movie and break down some of Cheryl’s walls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and this story will be mostly cannon-compliant as we move forward? I changed something around so that it fits where I want my story to go rather than following the exact plot that the writers put out. 
> 
> Things have been pretty crazy! I just got back from vacation and I leave for college in 3 weeks but I’ll try to get another chapter out by Monday night. 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr-

Over the next week, Toni watches Cheryl from a distance, attempting to learn more about the girl who’s clearly in a lot of pain yet nobody else seems to notice, or care. She admires from a distance as she calls it. Fangs and Sweet Pea call it stalking. Toni rationalizes that this girl has the possibility of being her soulmate and that this is necessary for research purposes of course.

 

Not wanting to spook Cheryl or cause any unnecessary rift between the two of them, Toni doesn’t engage in conversation until she had a solid approach. 

 

Her first opportunity arising the following Friday evening as she spotted Cheryl standing alone at the movies concession stand.  _ Okay Topaz, now's your chance. Go talk to the girl.  _ Before she can back down, Toni approaches Cheryl with as much confidence as she can muster. 

 

“Let me guess, a cherry cola for a Cheryl Bombshell” Toni states with a smirk as she leans against the stand facing Cheryl. 

 

Cheryl turns to face Toni, looking unsure as to how to approach the situation, to put her walls back up or to let the serpent see a glimpse into who the real Cheryl Blossom really is. Toni hopes the pleading looks and soft glances she’s sending her way coaxes Cheryl into doing the latter. 

 

It seems to work as next thing Toni knows she’s seated next to the redhead as Love, Simon plays on the screen in front of them. Throughout the movie Toni can’t help but send glances towards the girl beside her, wanting to see how she’s reacting to the movie. Toni could swear she sees Cheryl wipe away a tear at least 3 times during the duration of the film. 

 

Toni gets Cheryl to admit she had a nice time watching the movie with her and convinces Cheryl to not let the night end here and join her for milkshakes at Pop’s. 

 

“It’s a Friday night Bombshell, don’t cut it short. Live a little and join me. You know you want to.” Toni adds with a wink, pleading with Cheryl to get her to join her. 

 

“You’re insufferable, but fine. I’ll join you.” Cheryl agrees, adding under her breath thinking Toni can’t hear, “It’s better than going back to my so called home.” 

 

Toni catches her statement and can’t help but be curious as to what’s going on at home that’s making Cheryl dread being there. Choosing to ignore it for now, Toni simply reaches for Cheryl’s hand and pulls her out the doors and towards her motorcycle. 

 

“Oh no, no no. If we’re going, we’re taking my car. You cannot expect me to get on that  _ death trap  _ with you Topaz. Not happening.” Cheryl asserts with a firm tone. 

 

Toni simply turns and smirks at the taller girl, challenging her, “Awh what’s the matter Bombshell, scared to live a little?” Toni knows she’s pushing it but the redhead just brings this side out in her. 

 

“Um no, I’d just prefer to be alive and not dead in a ditch because of your lack of driving skills.” Cheryl fires back, crossing her arms. 

 

“Suit yourself,” Toni shrugs as she places the helmet on her head. 

 

Seeing that Toni clearly isn’t giving in, Cheryl stomps over to the shorter girl. Not wanting to back down from the challenge. 

 

Toni simply smirks at her and hands her the spare helmet before swinging her leg over the bike, waiting for Cheryl to join her. 

 

“You’re going to have to hold on tighter than that Bombshell,” Toni says as Cheryl places her hands loosely around Toni’s waist, clearly uncertain with her actions. Toni grabs her wrists and tightens Cheryl’s grip for her before speeding off to Pop’s. 

 

They enter the small restaurant, Cheryl leads Toni to a private booth in the back and sits down waiting for Toni to fill the bench across from her. 

 

Pop comes over and the two of them order milkshakes and some fries to share. An awkward silence overcoming their table as neither girl is sure how to start the conversation. 

 

Taking a deep breath and looking into the redhead’s eyes, Toni takes a chance, “Ya know, you may think you’ve mastered the art of silent tears but don’t think I didn’t see you cry when Simon’s parents found out his soulmate is a guy and they were okay with it.” 

 

Cheryl avoids eye contact and plays with her fingers, unsure of whether or not she wants to be honest with the serpent sitting across from her. Rather than battling her desire to open up any longer, Cheryl decides to go for it and tell Toni her trust.  _ Just not the name, no that's too personal  _ “I just- They made it look so  _ easy.  _ When all my life, it’s been one battle after another with my parents and now just with my mother; I wish I could live my life that freely, with parents ready to welcome you with open arms no matter who your soulmate may be.” A tear drops down Cheryl’s face as she finishes her sentence. Pop comes over and brings their food, careful not to say anything as he notices the tension and does not want to pop their small bubble they’ve built around themselves. 

 

Toni reaches for her milkshake, “Cher you don’t have to-“

 

“No Toni, it’s okay. Really, it feels good to tell someone else.” The two share a small smile. 

 

“Anyway, I’m sure you’ve heard the rumors milling about the school about me and my tattoo-less life. But the reality of it is I  _ do _ have a soulmate tattoo, just not one my mother would approve of. The first and only time she’s caught me doing something  _ deviant _ was when I was 11, we were so young and so innocent, we had no idea that kissing someone you considered your best friend was wrong. But one night mother caught us in bed, our lips pressed together in an innocent kiss, she called me  _ deviant _ as she dragged my best friend out of the room to call her mother and send her home. Her name was Heather, and she was the first person beside JJ that I genuinely loved and who genuinely loved me. But my hideous mother ripped it from my hands because she labeled me as  _ deviant _ .”

 

“Cher, your mother is wrong you know. You’re not  _ deviant _ , you’re not broken, you’re not wrong about who you love. You’re  _ sensational.”  _ A tear drops down Cheryl’s face again as Toni reaches out and hold Cheryl’s hand in comfort. “Thank you for trusting me and telling me that story, Bombshell. You don’t get to choose who your soulmate is, so you shouldn’t have to hide the fact that your soulmate is a girl but because your mother wouldn’t approve. Think it over, Cher. Think about what you want to do.” 

 

The two stay and finish their milkshakes, chatting about lighter topics until it’s time to return home and back to reality. 

 

As Cheryl gets ready for bed, she thinks over everything Toni had told her. Cheryl craves the ability to control her own life, just telling people she has a soulmate would provide her with some of that control and who knows, it could help her find her soulmate in the process. But then again, Cheryl knows everyone who walks the halls of Riverdale High School and not once has she heard the name  _ Antoinette _ muttered. Maybe she had a nickname? Or maybe she was younger and not at Riverdale yet, or older and already graduated? All of the possibilities swimming around her head made her tired. 

 

One this Cheryl knew for sure was that Toni was someone special, she seemed to genuinely care for the redhead and it made Cheryl happy to know that for once someone may be on her side. 

 

On the other side of town, Toni was having the same feelings of delight over the evening the two girls shared. Toni was thrilled that Cheryl decided to open up to her, rather than keeping on her front that she wears for the rest of the world. Tonight Toni found out that Cheryl’s soulmate is a girl, only amplifying her idea that Cheryl could be the same one as the one she has tattooed on her ribs. Unsure of how Cheryl hasn’t put the pieces together, Toni contemplates what could be holding that discovery back. It’s not like her name is common so she can’t be confused as to who this girl really is.  _ Think Topaz. Think. _

 

Then it hit her, Cheryl may not know it’s Toni because the tattoo is of her full name. Antoinette. Now all she has to do is somehow tell Cheryl her full name without being obvious about it and see where it goes from there. Toni sighs as she falls back onto her bed, glad that she’s finally getting through to the red headed vixen. 


	6. Can you keep a secret?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni shares some news with the boys and Cheryl’s walls beging to crumble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long...on the bright side it’s the longest chapter yet, just about 2,000 words! I lost my inspiration for a little but I got it back and just couldn’t stop writing. Enjoy!

The next morning Toni woke up with the same thoughts spinning through her head, how to tell Cheryl without scaring the girl away for good. What if she didn’t want to get to know Toni? What if she didn’t like what she found? Don’t be dumb Topaz, she’s your soulmate there’s gotta be something there.

 

Before she could think any more on the subject, a loud knock startled her and brought her back to reality. Groaning, Toni reluctantly went to the front door to see who could be bothering her at this time in the morning. As soon as the door was opened, Sweet Pea and Fangs came bursting through. “Morning Tiny.” Fangs said with more excitement than Toni needed at this hour.

 

“What do you want?” She grumbled as she walked into the kitchen looking for something to eat for breakfast.

 

“Oh nothing, just to find out what’s going on with Miss Northside Princess and yourself.”

 

Toni’s eyes widened as she avoided making eye contact with either of the boys waiting for her to respond and busied herself around the kitchen “None of your business.” was all she could manage to say.

 

“Really? Because Fangs here saw you lookin pretty cozy with her last night at the movies, in fact, he says you even took her to Pop’s after for some milkshakes.” Sweet Pea remarks.

 

Toni gives a pointed glare to Fangs, “Stalker much?”

 

“Just tell us what’s up already Tiny.”

 

Realizing there’s no easy way to do this or to get out of this, Toni walks over to the couch and sits down. “Swear you won’t tell anyone about this?”

 

“Swear” Both boys repeat back to her with a firm nod.

 

Toni sighs and begins to take off her shirt, leaving her in just her bra with her tattoo exposed.

 

Sweets and Fangs just stand there confused, waiting for Toni to give a hint as to what the purpose of her doing this was. “Um Toni? Not really seeing the point in this yet….” Fangs looks at her, slightly uncomfortable.

 

Toni just rolls her eyes, “Look.” She says as she points to the soulmate tattoo marking her ribs. Cheryl, it reads. “I’m not sure yet but I'm pretty sure Bombshell is my soulmate okay? I’m trying to get to know her to figure this all out.”

 

Fangs and Sweet Pea have yet to say anything, both just looking shocked and confused. Toni puts her shirt back on and waits, “Well...are you going to say anything?”

 

“Do you think she knows?” Fangs finally says.

 

“Honestly? No, I don’t think she has any idea and I’m afraid that when she finds out she’s going to freak and run away. I just- I want to tell her but I don’t want to screw it up. I mean what if I’m wrong? What if it’s a different Cheryl and I’m making a fool of myself here.”

 

Sweets looks at Toni and reaches out for her hand, “Look Tiny, I get why you’re scared of the Northside Princess running away, but I really think you just gotta risk it and go for it. Sure a lot could go wrong, I mean do you even know if she’s into girls for starters?”

 

“I mean I’m pretty sure she is, she told me about why everyone at the school thinks she doesn’t have a soulmate tattoo and about this girl she used to love. I think I need to be her friend first though, I’d hate to scare her away and she really just needs someone to be there for her and show her what love feels like.” By now, Toni is smiling at the thought of getting to know Cheryl and spending more time with the broken girl.

 

“Alright Topaz, whatever you say. But be careful alright? I’d hate for you to get your heart broken in the process.”

 

“Come on you two, were gonna be late if we don’t get going now.” Fangs says as he moves towards the door, Toni and Sweet Pea trailing not far behind him.

 

At school, Cheryl sits in the lounge on one of the couches minding her own business while reading a book, waiting for the bell that marks the start of the day. When in reality, she wasn’t even reading the novel in her lap, it was just there to give her something to focus on other than the tears building up in her eyes as she tries to forget about this morning’s occurrence. Her mother was in a particularly horrific mood and decided to take it out on none other than Cheryl just as she was about to walk out the door. Of course by now Cheryl was used to the sea of insults her mother would throw her way but each time her mother decided to lay a hand on her, it hurt much more than the last. But still, Cheryl pushed on, choosing to ignore the bruising that was no doubt forming on her wrist or the blood that was most likely dripping from the deep nail marks that her mother left on her. The pain just served as a reminder that she’s alive and a burden to everyone around her, a loveless, emotionally starved anorexic as her mother would call her.

 

The bell rings, taking Cheryl out of her slight trance. Cheryl closes her book and makes her way to her first hour. This is going to be a long day.

 

The morning drags on just as Cheryl predicted, she hasn’t caught sight of Toni in the halls between classes at all. Sighing, Cheryl puts on her fake smile and walks down the halls into the lounge to “eat” her lunch, Cheryl rarely eats lunch as every morning she runs out of Thornhill as fast as she can manage, something that rarely gives her time to stop off in the kitchen to grab a lunch. So Cheryl sits back down in the same spot she was in this morning as the others come filtering in. Betty and Jughead place themselves in a chair, too caught up in each other to notice Cheryl’s presence. Soon follow Kevin, Veronica, and Archie as they all sit down on the couch giving Cheryl a smile of acknowledgment. A few minutes pass, with small talk filling the space as they all complain about the hardships that their high school classes bring.

 

Much to Cheryl’s surprise, the lounge door opens once more and in comes Toni with Sweet Pea and Fangs hot on her tail. The three serpents walk right in to their space, not even asking if they could join before Sweet Pea and Fangs pull over two of the chairs that were further away. Rather than grabbing a chair herself, Toni chooses to perch herself on the armrest of the chair Cheryl is seated in. Not wanting the others to notice her excitement at the presence of the southsider, Cheryl schools her expression after giving Toni a small smile and returns to their previous topic of conversation.

 

This of course causes the others to look at her, mainly Kevin and Veronica, as they both expected Cheryl to have a snarky comment ready to fire at the three new additions to their group.

 

“What are you guys looking at me like that for? Did I do something?” Cheryl remarks, giving Veronica and Kevin a pointed look as she racks her brain for her mistake. Not coming up with anything, Cheryl grows more confused while the others simply stare at her in awe.

 

Toni takes the step and reaches out for Cheryl’s wrist and applies pressure to get her attention and let her know why they’re looking at her like that, “Ronnie and Kevin are looking at you because you didn’t have some snarky comment fired at us the second we stepped foot in here and burst your precious Northside bubble.”

 

Cheryl noticeably tenses at the pressure Toni applies to her wrist, seeing as it’s the same one her mother formed bruises and marks on this morning. Over top other ones that have yet to heal as well. Cheryl’s eyes begin to water as she feels the pain in her wrist that she’s tried so hard to forget and the butterflies that build in her stomach and the feeling of Toni’s soft touch.

 

Feeling the tears reach her eyes and threatening to spill over, Cheryl realizes she has to get out before she breaks “I-“ was all she could manage before tugging her wrist away and running out of the room to the nearest bathroom.

 

For the first time today, Cheryl lifts up her sleeve to see the damage her mother has done this time. Her wrist is visibly bruising, worse that it has other times given that it was not allowed to heal before being harmed again. And dried blood accompanied the crescent shaped cuts that literal around in the shape of their mothers nails. Cheryl simply turns on the water and tries to be as gentle as possible as she cleans the dried blood off of her wrist.

 

Being too caught up in her own world and trying to rid her arm of the reminder of her dreadful mother, Cheryl fails to notice the bathroom door opening and a worried looking Toni come barreling in.

 

“Oh my God, Cheryl are you okay?” Toni comes rushing towards Cheryl, stopping right in front of the taller girl and looking in her eyes to ask permission to touch her before reaching for her hurt wrist to inspect it further.

 

Toni gently hold Cheryl’s arm in her hand as she turns it over to look at it from all angles, noting the bruising- new and old- that litter her skin. Toni guides her fingers over the cuts, putting two and two together before looking into Cheryl’s eyes “Who did this to you?” Toni asks with a concerned expression on her face. Cheryl looks away, ashamed that she’s been caught.

 

“It's really nothing, I promise I’m okay. Just a simple bruise is all, nothing time won’t heal.” Cheryl plasters on a fake smile as she pulls her arm away, hating the feeling of being so emotionally exposed to Toni.

 

“Cher, that’s not nothing. That’s pretty serious… Did- Did your mother do that to you?”

 

“So what if she did? Just please drop this T.T., okay? I don’t need your pity party.” Cheryl tries to move out of the bathroom just as she did when they found themselves in similar places before.

 

“I know it’s hard for you to trust people and open up, but if you ever need someone to talk to, please come talk to me instead of bottling it up. You don’t deserve this Bombshell and your really don’t have to go through it alone.”

 

Cheryl looks into Toni’s eyes and sees nothing but sincerity and love. Glancing down before she continues, Cheryl tries to gather all the courage she can, “I want to trust you, I do. I just don’t know how to.”

 

“Meet me at my bike after school and we can go for a ride, maybe it’ll help you clear your mind. I want to get to know you Cher, I mean it.”

 

“I have Vixens practice after school, pick me up after that?”

 

“You got it Bombshell.”

 

“Okay” Cheryl whispers in response, too afraid to say anything else.

 

Just like that the bell rings, ending lunch and bursting the bubble of safety’s the two girls had build around themselves. They part ways to head to class, both equally as excited to see each other once again after school.


	7. And the walls came crumbling down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni walks in on Cheryl changing and the two of them have a heart to heart at Sweetwater

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if there’s any spelling mistakes! I didn’t proof read this one

To say Toni was confused my the red headed girl’s sudden exit would be an understatement. Cheryl had a pained expression on her face as Toni lightly squeezed her wrist to get her attention, simply covered it up and and ran out of the room like she was about to burst into tears. Toni looked up and searched for answers in the expressions on her friends faces but was only met with equally as confused faces, none of them knowing what could have Cheryl in such an emotional state. 

 

Not wanting to leave the girl alone, Toni abruptly stood up and left in the same direction as Cheryl had moments before in search of answers. Toni glances inside several classrooms before coming across a bathroom and deciding to look for her in there. Toni opens the door only to find Cheryl with her hands under the water sporting a rather large bruise on her wrist with several cuts in it.  _ Oh my God, what happened to her? Okay Toni breathe, you got this.  _

 

Trying to be as gentle as she could as to not scare Cheryl away from her, Toni gently inspects her wrist and tries to find out how this could have happened. Cheryl immediately closes up so Toni tries a different tactic and instead provides a distraction for her after school. Toni just hopes this is enough to get through to the Vixen, thankfully it is and Toni is glad she’s given the opportunity to finally make progress into getting to know Cheryl further. 

 

Sadly the bell rings that and the two of them part ways. Toni walks down the halls, excited to finish the day and get to spend time with her possible soulmate. 

 

The day goes by in a blur and soon Toni finds herself waiting outside the gym at 5pm waiting for Cheryl to come out and join her. A few minutes go by and still no sign of the red head even as several of the other cheerleaders find their way out of the school.  Wanting to know what’s taking so long, Toni decides to walk into the school and into the locker room in search of Cheryl. 

 

“Cher?” She calls out as she makes her way around the corner of the lockers. “Are you in-“ Toni stops in her place as she sees Cheryl in just her bra and athletic shorts, not leaving much to the imagination. Toni’s eyes widen and she can feel a blush creeping its way into her cheeks as Cheryl turns around to see who was there. 

 

Cheryl smirks as she sees Toni just standing there, staring at her in her bra. “See something you like Cha-Cha?” 

 

This causes Toni to look away, embarrassed for both walking in and seeing her but also for staring “Right yeah, um no, sorry. I just- I came to see what was taking so long but I’ll just go wait outside…” Toni says as she tries her best to keep her eyes from wandering.  _ Is there anything not perfect about this girl?!  _ Toni can’t help but to take one final glance down at the other girls chest only to see her soulmate tattoo slightly peakin out under her red lace bra. Not wanting to be caught staring for too long again, Toni didn’t get a good look at the name but was able to see that it was obviously a longer name, just like  _ Antoinette _ . 

 

Noticing Toni’s stare and not minding the attention, Cheryl smirks, “Nonsense, I’m almost done. You can just wait in here with me.” Cheryl turns back around to face her locker as she slides her shorts down her legs, giving Toni quite the show. 

 

Toni watches at first but soon realizes what she’s doing as a blush once again creeps into her cheeks and she looks away, not wanting to give Cheryl that satisfaction.  _ Jesus is this girl trying to kill me?   _

 

After her little show, Cheryl turns back around signaling that she’s ready to leave and the two of them make their way out of the locker room and out of the school. 

 

Toni leads the way over to her bike and hands Cheryl a spare helmet that she’s started to bring around with her, merely as a safety precaution. Not to do with the fact that she hopes a certain red head might join her for a ride at any given moment. Nothing like that.

 

Soon the two girls are speeding down the road, Cheryl is obviously more comfortable on the back of Toni’s bike this time around which makes the serpent smile at the idea of Cheryl joining her more often. With her destination in mind, the two of them riders a comfortable pace as Cheryl rests her cheek against Toni’s back with her arms firmly around her waist. Much to her disappointment, their ride comes to an end as they find themselves in a small clearing down my Sweetwater River.

 

Cheryl’s face drops a little as the two take off their helmets and get off the bike to find a nice place to sit, relax, and just enjoy each others presence. 

 

As they sit, Cheryl looks down at the ground and plays with some of the rocks and grass below them. Toni notices that rather than looking at ease, Cheryl looks tense and slightly upset by their surroundings. “Something wrong, Bombshell?”

 

This gets Cheryl’s attention causing her to look up and allow Toni to see the tears glistening in her eyes, “Huh? Oh yeah, everything is fine. I feel much better.” Cheryl’s says as she puts on a fake smile that Toni can see right through. 

 

“You don’t have to lie to me Cher, I’m not going to run away or judge you. I want to get to know you remember?”

 

“I just don’t have the best memories of Sweetwater River that’s all, something bad always happens when I’m here.” 

 

Toni looks into Cheryl’s eyes, asking her to tell the truth and not keep her emotions closed off as she normally does, “You can talk about it if you want, it may help? No pressure though.” Toni places her hand over Cheryl’s in reassurance. 

 

“I'm sure you’ve heard the story of my brother, this is the last place I ever got to see him before he was killed. I had no idea I was sending him off to his death that day.” Cheryl looks into Toni’s eyes as a single tear slips down her face. 

 

“I’m so sorry Cher, I know how hard that was for you and I can’t even begin to imagine losing someone like that. We can go if it’s too hard for you.” 

 

“No it’s okay, it’s peaceful here. I don’t mind really.” Cheryl looks like she wants to say more, share more about her dark past but won’t let herself disclose the information quite yet. There’s so much Toni has yet to learn about the enigma that is Cheryl Blossom but she wants to keep learning and getting to know her, Toni doesn’t know why but there’s something that pulls her towards Cheryl. This pull is what tells Toni that Cheryl Blossom really could be her soulmate, the desire to be around her only grows stronger each time Toni sees her. Now she just has to wait and hope that Cheryl figures it out too. 

 

Toni figures that if she expects Cheryl to share with her, she has to open up to the redhead in return. Taking a deep breath, Toni slowly starts speaking softly, “I used to come here with my mom before she died. I remember every Sunday she would take me here and we would have a picnic for lunch; I never understood it at the time but I think deep down I knew that there was an ulterior motive for us to come down here. As I got older and more exposed to the happenings on the Southside I began to understand. By the time I was 10 I realized that my mom only took me down here to have an excuse to come out here and get her drugs for the week. She’s let me go run off into a patch of the woods for a short period of time so that I couldn’t see the deals she was doing. But I caught on. After she died I refused to come down here for a while, not wanting to face the place that gave my mom the tools she needed to ultimately die. But after a while, I gave it up, I came out here alone and I cried; I felt terrible at the time but it helped and I’ve been able to face this place ever since.” Toni finishes, looking at the ground, ashamed of her mother and her past. 

 

Cheryl reaches out and guides Toni’s chin up so that she can look Toni in the eyes. Cheryl’s soft glance makes Toni feel safe and welcome as opposed to the rejection she feared. “Thank you for sharing that with me TT, I had no idea that you had to go through something like that, I’m so sorry.” 

 

Toni glances down at Cheryl’s lips and notices Cheryl doing the same. Both girls begin to lean in, before Cheryl realizes what she’s doing and pulls back- breaking the trance. Cheryl glances around, “It’s getting late, we should probably get going.” 

 

Toni shifts to stand up and leave, sad that the two of them didn’t get to share a kiss.  _ We were so damn close, come on Topaz.  _

 

The ride home was silent, Cheryl once again resting her cheek on Toni’s back. Neither girl would admit it but both were upset about the almost kiss, so close but not quite there yet. 


	8. Practice Makes Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl helps out Toni

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if your enjoying the story so far/if you have anything else your like to see come into play!! I have a general idea of where this is going but I need y’alls opinions :)))
> 
> feel free to follow me on tumblr too! the-secret-life-of-choni

The bruises on Cheryl’s wrist fade over the following couple of days, Toni realizes that she never got answers about why they were placed there in the first place before it was too late to ask. Nonetheless, Toni continues on her quest to befriend Cheryl, choosing to spend lunch with her in the lounge surrounded by the people she would hardly consider friends (plus Sweet Pea and Fangs of course) and walking Cheryl to her classes on occasion as well. 

 

Most afternoons were spent apart from each other, that is until Toni started to come by more and more often during Vixen practices. She told Cheryl it was merely to observe and take pictures for the newspaper; Veronica saw right through that one.  So now every time she arrives V simply smirks at Toni with a raised eyebrow as if she knows exactly what Toni is playing at. 

 

As the weeks go on, the two of them grow closer, Toni earning Cheryl’s trust and vice versa. Some secrets have yet to be shared, like what more Cheryl is hiding about her fear of Sweetwater River and why Veronica seems to have some sort of protective hold over Cheryl even as the two of them appear to be not that close to outside lookers. But still, Toni couldn’t complain about the progress being made. 

 

One evening as Toni accompanies Cheryl to her car after a Vixen’s practice, Toni surprises Cheryl. “So uh listen, I’ve been meaning to ask you about this but um… Iwanttoauditionfortheixens.” Toni gets out in one breath, nervous to see Cheryl’s reaction. 

 

“Huh? You’re gonna have to speak much clearer than that TT.”

 

Toni takes a deep breath and tries again, “I want to audition for the Vixens. Only if you’re okay with that of course! I get it if you don’t want me to and that it’s like your thing but um I don’t know, I thought it would be fun.” Toni wrings her hands together nervously. 

 

Cheryl let’s out a chuckle that causes Toni to look up, “What?” She asks defensively. 

 

“I just didn’t peg you for the cheerleader type that’s all. But, if your heart is set on being a River Vixen and you’re willing to put in the effort, I suppose we can see what I can do to help you polish your moves before your audition next Monday.” Cheryl smirks as she reaches out for Toni’s hands, excited that the two of them will have another chance to spend more time together. 

 

“Really? Are you serious about this Cher? I didn’t mean to overstep or anything but yeah I mean if you would help me pull something together then that would be great.” Toni smiles up at the girl standing in front of her. 

 

“Of course TT! You’d be a wonderful addition to the Vixens, not to mention how hot you’re not doubtedly going to look in the uniform.” Cheryl adds with a wink, leaving Toni speechless as a light blush creeps onto her cheeks, causing Cheryl to laugh. 

 

Cheryl, enjoying seeing the effect she has on the shorter serpent decides to keep going with it, she leans down to whisper in Toni’s ear, “Your place, tomorrow afternoon. I’ll be there.”

 

Toni has no words, she simply nods her head while looking at Cheryl longingly. Cheryl promptly turns and gets in her car, leaving Toni standing in her spot watching Cheryl leave dumbly. 

 

Snapping back into reality, the truth about what just happened slowly sinking in.  _ Cheryl is coming over tomorrow to help me practice to be a Vixen. What have I just gotten myself into?!  _

 

Toni arrives back to Sunnyside and makes her way over to her trailer only to be stopped and greeted by Sweet Pea and Fangs. “Long time no see Tiny, how's things been with Red?” Sweet Pea inquires. 

 

“Well she’s coming over tomorrow afternoon to help me perfect my audition for the River Vixens.” 

 

This causes Sweets and Fangs to burst into laughter, Toni crosses her arms and glares at them until they stop. 

 

“Sorry Tiny, it’s just,  _ you _ , a River Vixen? Man you must have it bad for this chick.” Fangs smirks, holding back his laughter. 

 

“Considering I’m pretty sure  _ this chick _ is my soulmate, yeah I’d say I’ve got it pretty bad for her.” Toni turns to enter her trailer to drop off her bag before making her way to the Wyrm for her shift. 

 

Fangs and Sweet Pea are still right outside waiting for her when she re-emerges. “So have you wooed her yet? Found a way to sneak in the fact that she’s your soulmate?” Fangs continues the questioning, not put off my Toni’s obvious discomfort at the topic. 

 

“We’re still just friends, but I’m pretty sure Bombshell is ready for it to go somewhere else and no, I haven’t blurted out the fact that she’s my soulmate yet either.” 

 

The three of them make their way over to the Wyrm together, Toni making her way behind the bar upon arrival while Fangs and Sweet Pea go over to start a game of pool. The night continues as usual, the only difference being the thoughts of a certain redhead plaguing Toni’s mind all night. 

 

The next day Toni wakes up earlier than she normally would on any other given Saturday, too excited for Cheryl to come over later in the day to help her prepare her audition for the Vixens the upcoming Monday. Toni took these extra hours as an opportunity to clear her trailer as much as se could for Cheryl’s arrival, wanting to make the small space as clean as possible. Yet she found herself done by noon, all that was left to do was wait for Cheryl to arrive.

 

(1:53)  _ Cheryl:  _ On my way beautiful, you better be ready for me when I get there. 

 

Toni smirks at the text, the excitement building within her at the idea of getting to spend more time with Cheryl. Suddenly a knock brings her out of her nervous thoughts as she moves to open the door to let the redhead inside. 

 

“Hey Bombshell, come on in. I know it’s not much, it’s probably the size of your closet but uh it’s home ya know? I promise everything is clean and nothing here to hurt you-“ Toni begins to ramble, nervous both about having Cheryl in here to help her but also self conscious about the size of her trailer. 

 

Cheryl cuts her off, “I like it, it’s cute. It’s got character,no need to fret any longer.” Cheryl shoots Toni a reassuring smile before clapping. “Well then, let’s get to it! Show me what ya got Cha Cha.”

 

Cheryl helps Toni train and perfect a routine for the better part of two hours before Toni taps out and insists they take a break. Wanting to lie down, Toni guides Cheryl into her small bedroom before collapsing on the bed while Cheryl simply looks around the room taking it all in. The walls are lined with fairy lights and photos that Toni herself has taken. Toni watches as Cheryl looks at some of the things on her desk picking an object up every now and then before setting it back down. Cheryl comes across an old photo of Toni with her mom when she was still a child; Cheryl turns the photo over in her hand to look at what is written on the back  _ Antoinette ‘04  _ was printed in Toni’s mothers cursive.

  
Cheryl freezes in her place, she can feel the blood drain from her face. Toni. Antoinette. _Antoinette_ _as in her soulmate_. Panic begins to flood her body as she comes to the realization that Toni could very well be her soulmate, it’s not often that you come across someone with that name. Thoughts continue to  race through her mind as Cheryl just stands there with Toni’s photo in her hand. It’s not until Cheryl feels Toni’s hand reaching out for her arm that her trance breaks. “I-you. I have to go.” Was all Cheryl could manage to get out before practically running out of Toni’s trailer and into her car. Once in the car, Cheryl pauses for a breath as she goes over what just happened in her mind. _Toni’s my soulmate. what do I do?_


	9. Please don’t leave me this way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few time jumps as Cheryl continues to push Toni away

* * *

 

Toni watches from her bed as Cheryl makes her way around the room, looking at all the little things Toni has lying around. She sees Cheryl pick up an old photograph of her with her mother from her childhood, not realizing what’s written on the back initially. Suddenly, Cheryl freezes in her place as she looks at the words written in her mother’s cursive on the back of the picture. Toni quickly gets off of the bed and approaches the redhead knowing exactly what she’s looking at. _Shit shit shit_ _this wasn’t how this was supposed to go._ Is all Toni can think about as she reaches out a hand on Cheryl’s shoulder, waiting to see more of a reaction but not wanting to give away that she knows. 

 

Just like that, Cheryl is gone. Toni presses her head against the window and lets out a groan of frustration at the situation she’s in. Unwilling to let this come between the two of them, Toni pulls out her phone and attempts to write out a text to send to Cheryl in hopes of seeing where they stand. 

 

_ (4:34) Toni:  _ Everything okay? You just kind of ran out of here without saying much. Let me know if you need anything. 

 

With nothing to do but wait, Toni turns on the TV as she waits for Cheryl to respond. An hour goes by with nothing back from the redhead causing Toni to worry.  _ What if she doesn’t want me to be her soulmate? This could ruin everything.  _ against her better judgement, Toni decides to send another text to Cheryl in hopes that this time she’ll get a response. 

 

(5:40)  _ Toni:  _ Cher? I’m worried about you, what’s going on?

 

(5:55)  _ Cheryl:  _ Don’t worry about it, something came up and I had to go. See you Monday at your audition. 

 

Although Toni was glad she at least got a response from the other girl, the lack of detail and the amount of time it took for her to respond had Toni worried that something would change between them- and not for the better. 

 

Toni experienced radio silence from Cheryl for the remainder of the weekend, as if nothing had ever happened between the two of them. As if Cheryl was ignoring Toni and the fact that she was her soulmate. But as Monday came around, Toni still held her head up high and walked into her River Vixen audition after school. After fighting with herself over whether she should even show up, Toni came to the conclusion that this would be her best shot at getting Cheryl to talk to her and admit what was happening. But as the Vixens gathered in the gym to watch Toni dance, Cheryl wouldn’t even look her way. Toni puts on a brave face and tries to go through the motions of stretching and warming up without crying in front of all the other girls. 

 

Toni starts as the music plays, hoping that her choreography and her improvised moves will get Cheryl’s attention enough to talk to her. And yet, as soon as the music fades and Toni gets voted on the team, Cheryl breaks off practice and exits the gym without as much as a glance in Toni’s direction. Not wanting to show weakness in from of the other girls, Toni holds back her tears until she’s safely in her trailer. As soon as the front door closes behind her, Toni breaks down. Letting all of the pent up sadness and anxiety that had been building within her ever since Cheryl left come out. Toni cries as she slides down the front door and draws her knees to her chest. 

 

Confused as to why Cheryl could be reacting this way and why she hasn’t come to Toni about it makes Toni worried for the potential future- or lack of a future- the two of them have.  _ Does this mean she doesn’t want to be with me? Was getting to know me as a friend enough to push her way from being in a relationship with me?  _ These thought plague Toni’s mind as she cries. Finally after what felt like hours, Toni’s tears subside but the ache in her heart remains. She attempts to recompose herself and stands back up, realizing that her shift at the Wyrm will be starting soon. After changing and grabbing a bite to eat, Toni puts her brave face back on and walks out the door, bracing herself for a long night spent in an old bar pouring drinks. 

 

It’s been over a week since Cheryl stormed out of Toni’s trailer and Toni is losing hope over her blooming friendship with Cheryl. Other than at Vixens practice when she’s shooting orders at people, Cheryl hasn’t said a word to Toni, opting to give her the cold shoulder instead. But Toni can see that it’s killing Cheryl just as much as it’s killing her; Cheryl has gotten more demanding during their practices, more snappy with people in the halls, and has even taken to sitting alone at lunch rather than in the lounge with her friends. 

 

Deciding that she’s had enough of this, Toni prepares to confront Cheryl on her recent behavior rather than letting her cut Toni out of her life for good. Not sure how best to face this, Toni spends all of her class time on Thursday thinking about when and how she should bring up the subject. It’s tough knowing that the two of them are soulmates, knowing that Cheryl knows they’re soulmates, and knowing that Cheryl is ignoring her over the matter without coming to Toni to talk about it. On top of that, Toni is sure that Cheryl has no idea Toni knows. After thinking about it all day, Cheryl decides that her best bed would be to confront Cheryl after Vixens practice this afternoon, getting there and stopping Cheryl from leaving before she has the chance to explain herself.  _ There is no way I’m letting her slip out of reach from me. I can’t lose my soulmate. I can’t lose my best friend.  _

 

Little does Toni know, that this past week has been nothing but hell for Cheryl too. Cheryl volleys back and forth with herself over what she should do about Toni. On one hand she wants to tell Toni about their soulmate bond and hope that she’s right on the matter; but on the other hand there is so much left of herself that Toni doesn’t know about that could cause the serpent to want nothing to do with her and leave her alone in the world once again. Of course, Cheryl is used to the rejection and expects Toni to act the same way others have towards her. So, out of self preservation Cheryl decided to cut ties with the serpent before she has the chance to do it herself. In spite of her original thoughts, this doesn’t make her life any easier- she spends her nights locked away in her room crying over the fact that the supposed love of her life isn’t there anymore, she’s pushed her away. Spending her nights awake causes Cheryl to put on her mask and turn even more HBIC during the day and during Vixens practice. So by Thursday afternoon, she’s used up all her energy leaving her exhausted and in need of a break. She misses her best friend and is ready to go crawling back to Toni in hopes she’ll forgive her of her behavior this past week and the two of them can move forward- the rift Cheryl caused between nearly forgotten. 

 

But Cheryl’s life being the nightmare it is, a break never comes and before Cheryl has the chance to approach Toni after practice, Veronica finds her first. 

  
  


Toni watches as Veronica makes her way over to Cheryl’s locker after practice, mad that the raven haired girl got there first. Sighing, Toni makes her way over to her own locker diagonal from Cheryl’s. Not wanting to eavesdrop but still curious about what Veronica could possibly have to say, Toni listens in. 

 

“Look Cheryl, I know we’re not close but I just wanted to give you a heads up about what’s rolled back into Riverdale. I figured considering all that happened earlier this year, and all the harm it  caused you, you deserve a fair warning. So-“

 

_ All that happened earlier this year? Harm? What’s Veronica talking about?  _ Thoughts on what could have possibly happened rush into Toni’s mind as she tries to come up with different possibilities. 

 

“Just spit it out Ronnie. What could possibly be so bad that you feel the need to confront me like this? I’m fine really-“

 

“Nick St Clair is back.” Ronnie cuts Cheryl off before she goes too far. 

 

Confused as to why Ronnie would feel the need to tell Cheryl this, Toni turns around to see Cheryl paler than usual, staring at the lockers across from her. Now even more confused, Toni watches the two girls out of the corner of her eye, hoping to see where this conversation is headed and to get any sort of clue as to why that name would spark such a distraught reaction from the redheaded girl. 

 

“I see. Thank you for letting me know Veronica.” Cheryl responds calmly as she closes her locker and makes her way out of the room. 

  
_ That was odd.  _ Not wanting to let Cheryl be on her own while she is so obviously hurting, Toni quickly finishes up and follows Cheryl out into the parking lot only to discover the Impala already missing from it’s spot. 


	10. Mishaps and Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl has a run in with someone from her past and Toni is there to comfort her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken so long! I just got moved into college so it’s been pretty hectic but here’s 2,000 words so yay!

Cheryl sits in a booth at Pop’s stirring her milkshake mindlessly as she goes over the news regarding Nick St Creep in her head. He came back. He’s here in Riverdale. There isn’t anything she can do to him without drawing attention, so Cheryl decides her best bet is avoiding him at all costs and praying that their paths don’t cross before he leaves on Sunday. Cheryl is so lost in thought that she misses her favorite pink haired serpent enter the building and sit down at a booth on the other side of the small restaurant. She also misses Nick’s entrance evidently as she’s started out of her thoughts when he approaches her table after ordering his food to-go. 

 

“Well hello there Sharon, didn’t think I’d have the pleasure of seeing you this time around.” Nick smirks down at Cheryl, not caring that she tended up at his words or that she looks visibly uncomfortable with his presence. 

 

“It’s Cheryl actually, but you already knew that. Leave me alone Nick. I don’t want to see you after all you’ve done to me.”

 

“Now now Cheryl, didn’t Mommy and Daddy teach you to play nice? And last time I checked, nothing really happened; besides didn’t your precious Mother take our hush money anyway?”

 

“You’re insufferable. Goodbye Nick.” Cheryl scoffs as she storms away into the bathroom, trying to hide the tears forming in her eyes, threatening to spill over. She wiped her face with a paper towel as she attempts to calm down after seeing Nick of all people here. 

 

Just them, the bathroom door opens and in comes Nick looking as confident as ever. This time, there’s a predatory look in his eye as opposed the playful gleam she saw back at the booth. He stalks over to her and pushes her against the sink, harshly grabbing her waist as he whispers in her ear, “There isn’t anyone to stop us this time, maybe now we can make something happen. Cheryl I need you to be good for me and not make too much noise.”

 

Cheryl chokes back a sob as Nick moves his mouth along her neck, slowly making his way to kissing her as his hands drift over her body. He begins to kiss her roughly as he grabs her hips, no doubt leaving marks. He pushes her into one of the stalls before going any further and pushes his hand in between her legs as he continues to kiss her. 

 

A few tears drip down Cheryl’s face as she stands there, in shock and unsure of what she can do to get herself out of this situation. All she wants to do is scream for help, if only there were someone here to help her. Just then, Cheryl hears the door to the bathroom open alerting her to someone else’s presence. Of course this doesn’t stop Nick’s actions but Cheryl tries to wiggle out of his grasp enough to bang on the door, in response, Nick yanks her wrists back against the stall making Cheryl whimper in pain. 

 

“Cher? Is that you? Are you okay?” Cheryl hears Toni’s voice call out to her.  _ Thank God.  _

 

“Help me!” Cheryl cries. Nick scowls at her after hearing these words, she’s just now ruined his fun once more. 

 

He shoves her back into the stall as he opens the door and runs for the exit before Toni can catch him and stop him. Cheryl slides her back down as she curls her legs into her, sobs wracking her body. He did it again, almost getting his way with her but not quite, leaving Cheryl feeling disgusting and used in his aftermath. Cheryl wants to crawl out of her skin and burry herself under blankets, never to come out again.  _ Why me? Why does this keep happening to me?  _ These thoughts on repeat inside her brain are only stopped partially as she hears the stall door begin to open, Cheryl shakes and tries to move away from whoever is entering, not wanting to be touched or seen in this state. Especially by Toni, who upon opening the door looks down at her with tears and concern in her eyes, “Cher? Can I sit with you?” She asks softly, waiting to get the okay from Cheryl before sitting down in the small stall with her. 

 

—

 

Toni didn’t know what to expect as she followed Cheryl into Pop’s, on one hand, yes she wanted to talk to the girl. But on the other hand, she saw how shaken up Cheryl go after her conversation with Nick and didn’t want to push her any further. So, Toni found herself in a booth far enough Cheryl not to be noticed but close enough that Toni could keep an eye on her. It was all going fine, until a boy Toni didn’t recognize entered, next thing you know Cheryl’s storming off to the bathroom in tears while he’s not too far behind her. 

 

Sensing that something was off when neither one returns 5 minutes later, Toni goes into the bathroom to check up on Cheryl. After calling out of Cheryl, the same young man emerges from a stall and runs out the door before Toni has the chance to catch him. But that thought is quickly discarded when she hears quiet sobs coming from the same place he just left. Toni asks before entering, not wanting to scare Cheryl away, and asks once more before joining her in the floor. 

 

Unknowing the extent of what just happened, Toni feels useless in helping Cheryl to stop crying. So, the two of them just sit on the floor as Toni patiently waits for Cheryl to calm down a bit before reaching out her hand in comfort. As Toni reaches to place a hand on her knee she can see Cheryl flinch at the movement at first, but she relaxes her face when she notices it’s just Toni. 

 

Although Cheryl is still lightly crying, Toni decided she’d be much more comfortable in her own home and in different clothes than sitting here on the floor. 

 

Toni speaks softly, not wanting the startle Cheryl, “Hey Cher, do you want to get out of here? I can take you back home if you’d like?” 

 

Cheryl begins to cry harder again and shakes her head no with such a look of terror in her eyes at the idea of being taken home, wanting to calm her down, “Hey hey, don’t worry I don’t have to take you home. Would you like to come back to my trailer instead?” 

 

Cheryl nods sheepishly at that offer. 

 

Toni stands up and reaches her hands out for Cheryl to take, letting the redheads choose what contact is made and giving her choices rather than trying to overwhelm her and pressure her. 

 

After a short ride home, Toni guides Cheryl up the steps and into the same place they two of them found themselves a week ago where everything went wrong. Toni sits Cheryl down on the couch as she goes into the small kitchen to grab her some water. 

 

Cheryl stares off into space, lost in her own mind as Toni returns and places the glass down in front of her. 

 

“I have some clothes you can change into, would you like to take a shower?” Toni asks. 

 

Cheryl simply nods in response, not having it in her to do much else. 

 

Toni turns around to go start the shower,  then grab a towel and change of clothes for Cheryl when she done, placing all of the items on the sink in the small bathroom. 

 

Toni goes back to the living room only to find Cheryl in the same position, her heart breaks for the usually strong girl who looks so small after today’s events. 

 

“The shower is ready Cher, I’ll show you back there. There’s a towel and a change of clothes on the sink for you.”

 

Cheryl leaves the door slightly open when she goes into the bathroom, not liking the idea of being completely closed off and alone right now. Toni makes her way into her room to change; although she doesn’t know entirely what happened tonight, she has a pretty good idea that whoever that guy was hurt her. 

 

Cheryl watches her reflection in the mirror in the bathroom after she took her clothes off, tears slide down her face as she notices the marks on her wrists as well as her hips; wanting to get rid of these awful memories and reminders, Cheryl scrubs herself raw in the shower- hoping to wash away all signs of what happened today. 

 

She begins to cry as she washes herself, not even noticing as the tears mix with the water dripping down her body. Soon the power of her tears and the sense of dread that washes over her is too much and Cheryl collapses on the shower floor as the water continues to run over her. Startled by the noise and concerned, Toni leaves her bedroom and immediately heads towards the bathroom where Cheryl is. Not wanting to intrude on her privacy, Toni opens the door unsure of what she should do in this case. 

 

“Cher? Are you okay in there?” Toni waits for a response but all she gets back are choked out sobs. “I’m coming in Bombshell, if you don’t want me to then let me know now.” Still nothing but sobs are returned to her. 

 

Toni enters the rest of the way into the bathroom and pulls back the curtain on the shower, dread and concern taking over as soon as she sees Cheryl curled up on the floor crying. Toni bends down to help her up, just now noticing the marks that are on the redheads wrists and also making note of the matching ones on her hips. Still, Toni puts on a brave face as she helps Cheryl out of the shower and wraps a towel around her, giving her some form of coverage to make her feel more comfortable. In this moment all Toni can think about is what she should do to help Cheryl, not about how she has a naked Cheryl Blossom in her trailer or looking for the soulmate tattoo she no doubt has of supposedly Toni’s full name. 

 

Cheryl’s continuous cries take Toni out of her thoughts as she guides Cheryl back to her room to help her change into the clothes Toni provided. Toni does her best to avert her eyes as she changes Cheryl, trying to provide as much privacy as possible. As soon as Cheryl is dressed, Toni pulls back the covers and allows Cheryl to climb into bed before tucking her in and moving to leave as Cheryl’s tears have subsided at this point, figuring all of that crying had given her a headache Toni plans on going into the kitchen to get tylenol and some water for Cheryl and herself. But as she moves to make her way out the door she hears Cheryl quietly plead, “Don’t go, please stay with me. I can’t be alone right now.” 

 

Toni’s heart breaks once more for the girl, knowing she has been through so much already. “Don’t worry Bombshell, I’ll be right back I’m getting you some water. You don’t have to be alone, not ever again.” As quick as she can Toni gets Cheryl the things she needs and makes her way back into the room. As soon as she sees Toni come back, Cheryl sits up and moves over to make space for Toni in the small bed. Taking the hint, Toni slides in as gently as she can, laying down next to Cheryl. Cheryl tentatively moves to lay her head on Toni’s chest and wraps her arm around Toni’s waist as if her life depended on it. Internally Toni is freaking out about the contact, butterflies fill her stomach as she hopes Cheryl can’t tell her heart is racing. 

 

Still, Toni puts on a brave face and begins to play with Cheryl’s hair gently, hoping to help ground her and keep her calm even if it’s just for the time being. 


	11. Comfort and Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl tells Toni everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, hopefully the next chapter won’t be so far away,, the story is starting to pick up so that’s good lol

The next morning, Cheryl wakes up and slowly begins to stretch, feeling exhausted from crying the night before. As she moves around, the arms wrapped around her waist begin to pull her closer into the body she’s just now realizing is behind her. This sudden realization causes Cheryl to freeze and panic, not remembering much about what got her into this situation. Toni feels Cheryl tense up and slowly takes her arms out from around her, choosing to let Cheryl initiate any further contact, not wanting to send her into a panic. When Cheryl doesn’t turn around immediately, Toni decides she may need some prodding before opening up and getting comfortable again. 

 

“Morning sleepy head, how are you feeling today?” Toni asks gently. This causes Cheryl to turn around so that the two of them are face to face finally. 

 

“Toni? How did I end up here? I don’t remember changing into this and getting into bed. What did I do I-“ Cheryl begins to panic as the thoughts of last night take over her mind, her brain goes into overdrive as she begins to hyperventilate, closing in on herself and putting her walls back up. 

 

Toni notices this and automatically reaches out to pull the redhead closer into her, laying Cheryl’s head on her chest and running her hands through her hair as she attempts to calm her down. “Shhhh Cher relax, it’s just me. You’re okay I promise, you started to cry in the shower and I was worried about you so I helped you out and change into some of my clothes. I got you into bed and we fell asleep, that’s all okay? Nothing’s gonna happen to you, I’m gonna keep you safe. Don't worry.” 

 

Cheryl’s breathing begins to even put as Toni comforts her, her hands clutching on to Toni’s shirt keep her grounded as she listens to Toni’s heartbeat. Cheryl relaxes into Toni’s side while Toni continues to run her hands through her hair and the two of them lay in silence comfortably until Cheryl feels like she’s ready to talk.

 

“Do you want to tell me what happened yesterday? I’m really worried about you and I can’t help you if I don’t know what’s wrong.” Toni asks cautiously. 

 

Cheryl stays silent for a few moments, unsure of how she wants to start this, deciding it’s best if she just goes from the beginning.

 

“Before I tell you what happened yesterday, you need to know what happened last year. Veronica was in charge of entertaining on of her father's client’s son, Nick while he was here. She threw a party and that night Nick and I hit it off, or so I thought. One thing led to another and next thing I know, he’s drugging me and leading me into his hotel room a few floors down. He had me down on one of the beds and was trying to get my clothes off when Veronica and the Pussycats came running through the doors. I was so scared TT, I didn’t know what to do and I was so helpless. If it weren’t for them, Nick would have had his way with me that night.” Cheryl stops for a moment as tears begin to fall down her face, she looks into to Toni’s eyes, afraid she’ll see judgement and disgust but instead she finds that Toni is crying as well. Afraid that if she doesn’t finish now, she’ll never tell the rest, Cheryl continues. 

 

“Nothing happened after that, we didn’t press charges and Mommy accepted his hush money, so Nick got away with it. Yesterday V told me that he was back in town, I didn’t think I’d run into him again but I panicked and ran to Pop’s not thinking that Nick would find his way there one time or another. Of course, just my luck that as I sat and ate, in he walks and heads straight for my table. I tried to get away but he followed me into the bathrooms and tried to have his way with me again. I wanted to scream but he had me pinned back and I couldn’t escape. I don’t know what I would have done if you didn’t show up.” Cheryl begins to sob as she remembers yesterday’s events. Not wanting to believe that Nick could have had his way with her if Toni hasn’t saved her. 

 

Toni hold Cheryl closer as she whispers comforting things to her, wishing she could protect this broken girl from the world forever. While Toni is upset at what Nick did to her, she’s glad she managed to stop it when she did, not knowing what she would have done if things had gotten any further;  _ I don’t think I would be able to forgive myself.  _

 

“Cher, I’m so so sorry this happened to you, you are so strong and  _ sensational _ . This doesn’t define you, I know it hurts right now but I promise Bombshell that I won’t leave you and I won’t let him hurt you any more. You’re not alone. Not anymore.”

 

Cheryl begins to cry more at Toni’s words,  _ if only she knew. She wouldn’t feel that way if she knew I was her soulmate. Nobody wants a broken and used soulmate. She’s too good for me.  _ As these thoughts race through her head, Cheryl realizes that as Toni was helping her in the shower yesterday, she could have seen her soulmate tattoo. Toni could know; she could know and still be here helping her today. Not wanting to have this uncertainty hanging over her any longer, Cheryl decides it now or never. 

 

“Hey Toni? Um yesterday when you helped me get dressed...did you, uh, ya know see anything?”

 

Toni’s eyes widen as she tries to figure out what Cheryl’s insinuating, “I promise I didn’t stare at you Cher, I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable...I just didn’t want to leave you in the shower crying.” 

 

“No, Toni it’s okay, I appreciate it but um I guess what I mean is, did you see my tattoo?”

 

  1. _oh. Should I tell her I know she’s my soulmate or do I let this pass and try again another time._



 

“Oh uh no I didn’t look at your tattoo Cher.”

Cheryl let’s go of the breath she had been hold in as those words leave Toni’s mouth,  _ thank God.  _

 

“But there is something I was hoping to talk to you about that. I know now is probably not the best time to do that so I can wait and do it another time.”

 

“No, please tell me now, I could really use a distraction and now that you’ve said that and don’t want to tell me I’m just gonna be sitting around and over thinking everything.” 

 

“Okay, I don’t really know where to start but-“

 

A knock at the door interrupts Toni’s sentence. She groans as she gets up to see who’s here and what they could possibly want from her just as she was about to finally tell Cheryl she knows. 

 

Toni opens the door to find Sweet Pea and Fangs standing out front smiling, completely unaware of what they’ve interrupted. 


End file.
